EL VERDADERO SENTIMIENTO DE KIKYO
by Chrono1984
Summary: Historia de universo alterno, trata de dos parejas que son pequeñas y comienza a conocer el uno al otro, tambien es incluido el autor de dicha obra.
1. EL INICIO

EL VERDADERO SENTIMIENTO DE KIKYO

PROLOGO

Eran los años 80 una joven llamada Indaric estaba embarazada, su madre una joven bien hermosa llamada Izayoi y ella le dice que nombre le vas a colocar a tus hijos a la niña Kagome y al niño Gustavo, Izayoi e Indaric pertenecían a la mejor familia de Colombia era los Higurashi, mientras tanto en la misma ciudad otra familia también los Taisho su hija Kanna madre de una hermosa empresaria llamada Kagura esposo de Naraku. Kanna ya tenia los nombres de sus hijos eran los siguientes Kikyo e Inuyasha, era el año 1984 los primeros que nacieron fueron los hijos de la familia de los Taisho nacieron Kikyo una hermosa niña de ojos claros y una tez blanca, por su parte su hermano con ojos claros pero una fuerza, por otra parte en la familia Higurashi el primero que nació fue una niña muy alegre con ojos color chocolate y un color de tez envidiable, y al rato nació Gustavo un niño muy tranquilo pero una mirada triste, pero tiene unos ojos cafés oscuros y una tez casi morena.

CAPITULO 1 EL INCIO

Habían ya transcurrido tres años, Los hijos de la familia Taisho celebraban sus cumpleaños, los padres de ellos comenzaron hacer los preparativos para reunión o la celebración de los pequeños Kikyo e Inuyasha, a todo el mundo mandaron invitaciones hasta la familia Higurashi, las dos familias viven en el barrio Cedritos en el norte de la ciudad de Bogota. El día de la celebración Indaric arreglo muy elegantemente a sus hijos, Kagome tenía un vestido muy lindo color verde limón, por su parte su hermano Gustavo tenia un traje poco usual que el le gustaba utilizar. La fiesta de los Taisho era a pocas cuadras de la casa de los Higurashi, como siempre Kagome era feliz en todo momento por su parte su hermano Gustavo no tenia la misma alegría que su hermana siempre se la pasaba pensativo y triste para nada sonreía, los tres llegaron a la fiesta la persona que los recibió fue Kanna una mujer muy hermosa con un pelo color blanco luna, unos ojos muy azules profundos y una tez muy envidiable a la de Indaric. Ella le dijo:

-Mis hijos pronto bajaran.

-bueno, digo Indaric.

Pasaron como 15 minutos cunado llegaron las dos celebridades de la fiesta, eran los niños Taisho que estaban muy bien vestidos, la primera que salio fue Kikyo una linda niña de 4 años muy hermosa, ella tenia un vestido muy lindo color pastel, su largo cabello color negro lo sostenía un listo color rojo, por su parte Inuyasha su hermano tenia un traje de paño muy hermoso con un corbatín pequeño y muy lindo a la vez. Cada uno se presentaron los primeros que hablaron fueron, los Taisho y dieron:

-Holas como están bienvenidos a nuestra fiesta, la que hablo fue Kikyo.

-Muchas gracias por invítanos la que hablo fue Kagome.

Mientras tanto Gustavo se alejo del grupo, y sentó una silla al lado de un árbol, mientras tanto comenzó a cantar Dream On de Aerosmith, y comenzó, con su pequeña voz.

Cada vez que miro en el espejo

Todas las líneas de mi cara se aclaran

El pasado se fue

Pasó como el crepúsculo hacia el amanecer

¿No es esa la manera?

Todos tienen que pagar sus deudas en vida

Si, se que nadie sabe

De donde viene y hacia donde va

Sé que es el pecado de todos

Tienes que perder para saber como ganar

La mitad de mi vida está escrita en las páginas de libros

Vive y aprende de los tontos y de los sabios

Sabes que es cierto

Todas las cosas vuelven a ti

Canta conmigo, canta para el año

Canta para la risa y canta para la lágrima

Canta conmigo, es sólo por hoy

Tal vez mañana el buen Señor te llevará lejos

Si, canta conmigo, canta para el año

Canta para la risa y canta para la lágrima

Canta conmigo, es sólo por hoy

Tal vez mañana el buen Señor te llevará lejos

Sueña, sueña, sueña

Sueña tu mismo un sueño se realizará

Sueña, sueña, sueña

Y sueña hasta que tu sueño se realice

Sueña, sueña, sueña, sueña

Sueña, sueña, sueña, aaaaahhhhh

Canta conmigo, canta para el año

Canta para la risa y canta para la lágrima

Canta conmigo, es sólo por hoy

Tal vez mañana el buen Señor te llevará lejos

Canta conmigo, canta para el año

Canta para la risa y canta para la lágrima

Canta conmigo, es sólo por hoy

Tal vez mañana el buen Señor te llevará lejos

En ese momento cuando Gustavo estaba cantando sin darse cuenta, la pequeña Kikyo lo estaba escuchando, pero Gustavo escucho los ruidos que ella estaba haciendo y le dijo.

-Que quieres pequeña, tu eres el alma de esta fiesta debes estar con tus amigos.

Ella le contesta.

-Quiero seguir te escucharte, le dijo haciendo ojitos de cachorro.

Gustavo le dice.

-Bueno pero no me incomodes por odio estar acompañado.

Kikyo empezó a escuchar a Gustavo. Hasta que coloco su cabeza, en el hombro derecho de el.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha estaba intentando hablar con Kagome, pero ella no le paraba bolas en ninguno de los sentidos, hasta que Inuyasha le dijo si quería que ella fuera su compañera durante su cumpleaños, y ella le dice.

-Eres un crío no me gustas eres igual a mi hermano todo odioso.

Inuyasha le dice.

-No soy odioso, es que me siento solo.

Kagome le dice.

-De muéstrame que puede ser mejor persona y te ganaras mi cariño.

De vuelta a donde se encuentra Kikyo y Gustavo, los seguían juntos Gustavo seguía cantado ahora era Still Loving You. Llego el momento del cantar el feliz cumpleaños Kanna llamo a todos, Kikyo le dijo a Gustavo.

-Ven y estés conmigo para que mi cumpleaños sea el mejor.

Gustavo con su mirada triste, le respondió.

-Bueno.

Durante el pequeño recorrido Kikyo hizo algo inocente le tomo la mano a Gustavo sin que el se diera cuenta, Gustavo le siguió la corriente a ella, los dos llegaron a la mesa donde estaba un gran pastel lleno de duraznos en animar. Por otra parte Inuyasha estaba con los celos rebotados por que su hermanita estaba feliz en el cumpleaños de los dos.

Kanna dijo.

-Bien preparados para cantar el feliz cumpleaños a Kikyo e Inuyasha.

Y todos comenzaron a cantar.

La persona que estaba mas alegre era Kikyo por supuesto, por otra parte Inuyasha esta con un genio que alma que lleva el diablo, solamente lo calmo algo que Kagome nunca lo imaginaria, darle un beso a Inuyasha en frente de todos.

Por supuesto Inuyasha se calmo y comenzó a tratar mejor a Kagome, cuando terminaron de partir el pastel, Kikyo otra vez se llevo a Gustavo donde se lo encontró cantando ella le pido una canción.

Gustavo le dijo.

-Que se una se.

Ella le dijo que le cantara.

-Wind of change

Gustavo le dijo que si.

Entonces el comenzó, con el silbido característico de la canción. Comenzó con un tomo muy hermoso, Kikyo sabia a donde había una parte muy linda que hay un coro cuando llego Gustavo al coro, ella le dice:

-Gustavo te voy acompañar aquí en el coro.

El le dice.

-Bueno.

Los dos cantaron muy hermosamente y la terminaron los dos casi llorando. Kikyo le pregunto algo inocente a Gustavo y fue.

-Oye lindo quiere ser mi novio si dices que si te doy un besito.

Gustavo lo piensa. Y dice

-Bueno eres muy linda y te mereces alguien lindo que te acompañe.

Kikyo se sonrojo, y le dijo:

-Cierra los ojos.

Gustavo los cerro, cuando el sintió algo tibio, abrió los ojos, y la abrazo y la siguió besando que los dos sin darse cuenta ya era una pequeña pareja. Kikyo se quita el listón rojo de su cabello le dice a Gustavo.

-Gustavo me puedes prestar tu brazo derecho para unirlo al mío.

Gustavo le estira el brazo derecho y lo une con de ella. Mientras ella amarra los dos brazos derechos con su listón, le dice a Gustavo. Repite estas palabras después de mí.

Gustavo le dice:

-Bueno como digas señorita Taisho.

Ella le dice.

-No me llames así, ahora eres mi novio me puedes llamar Kikyo.

Kikyo comenzó hacer el juramento y dice:

Hoy aquí dos personas llamadas Gustavo y Kikyo comienzan un romance desde pequeños la cuales este amor que estamos jurando los dos nunca, pero nunca será roto por ninguna razón, por somos personas que tenemos un amor puro y seguritos este amor hasta grandes y tener una familia y este amor lo puede romper la muerte, pero esto lo haremos para siempre.

Kikyo le pide a Gustavo que le de un beso para terminar el pacto y también le dice que estire le listón y soltar los brazos. Ella le dice:

-Gustavo guarda este listón y quiero tu corbatín azul.

Gustavo le da el corbatín azul y los dos se paran.

Y aquí comienza este romance y este amor que se juraron un Taisho y un Higurashi, el destino les tienen muchas sorpresas.


	2. EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

CAPITULO 2 EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

La fiesta termino y la nueva pareja estaban muy felices, Kanna Taisho e Indaric Higurashi, comenzaron a buscar a Kikyo y Gustavo los dos pequeñitos estaban durmiendo cada cogidos de las manos muy tiernamente, las dos madres los despertaron, pero ellos no querían despertar de ese sueño que comenzaron a vivir, cada una de ellas, alzo a su respectivo hijo y cuando despertaron ellos se soltaron de las manos, mientras tanto Inuyasha seguía hablando con Kagome, pero ya están a comenzando a formalizarla pero no como Kikyo y Gustavo.

Transcurrieron los días y ya era la temporada de inicios a clases, pero a los pequeños Higurashi y Taisho, sus padres los colocaron en el colegio San Bartolomé uno de los mejores colegios de clase en la ciudad de Bogota, pasaron los días, eran comienzos de febrero y los cuatro niños están muy contentos por su primer día de clases, como siempre en todo colegio rico a los pequeños estudiantes, les tiene una ruta especial los lleva y los trae.

LUNES 8 DE FEBRERO

Los cuatro niños estaban muy felices, los uniformes de el colegio San Bartolomé para las chicas era una faldita azul oscuro acompañado por una camiseta blanca con manga larga y cuello tortuga, también tenia una mini gabardina color azul oscuro y finalmente zapatos negro y medias blancas. Y el uniforme de para los chicos esta conformado por un pantalón de paño negro, una camiseta blanca manga larga, cuello en V y con un chaleco y una mini gabardina de color azul oscuro y medias azul y zapatos negros.

Ese día llego la ruta como siempre Gustavo se levanto de mal genio, por su parte su hermanita Kagome se encontraba muy alegre, la ruta seguía su recorrido cuando paro en la casa de los Taisho y estaban Kikyo e Inuyasha, Inuyasha estaba en la misma tonada que Gustavo, pero en ese mismo rato Gustavo miro a Kikyo y le dijo a su hermana Kagome que le cediera el puesto a ella, Kagome se fue donde estaba Inuyasha, y otra vez la pequeña pareja estaba única por razones del destino creo dijo los dos. Kikyo le dice a Gustavo:

-Hola mi lindo Gustavo como estas:

Gustavo le responde:

-Estoy mal, pero tú llegaste, y ahora me siento mejor, pero quiero que me des algo tuyo mi linda Kikyo

Ella le dice:

-Ya se lo que dices mi lindo niño, quieres un beso

Kikyo le dio el beso a Gustavo muy tiernamente, mientras la ruta seguía los dos pequeños se durmieron, mientras tanto con la otra pareja Inuyasha y Kagome comenzaron hablar de las cosas que Inuyasha quería hacer con Kagome.

Kagome le dice:

-Inuyasha quiero que me ayudes en los estudios y que me cuides con mi hermano, como ella va a cuidar de tu hermana.

La ruta llego al colegio como a las 8 de la mañana cada pareja bajo de la ruta, muy tiernamente, los profesores del colegio, comenzaron a guiar a los estudiantes nuevos a donde se deberían dirigir, una profesora de nombre Rin una persona muy linda y tierna, ella era de cabello largo hasta la cintura, unos ojos muy claros y un cuerpo envidiable, una tez morena. En ese colegio estaban otros niños interesantes, entre ellos están, Miroku un pequeño niño algo pervertido, otro niño era en mas pequeño del grupo Shippo, un niño con pelo mono, ojos azules claros y tez semi blanca. Por ultimo Sango y Kohaku dos hermanos muy unidos, Rin llamo a todos los nuevo estudiantes, para levarlos a una aula para que todos se conocieran.

Ya en el aula nos hicieron sentar a cada uno en un puesto individual, pero eso no era impedimento para estar al lado de mi amor Kikyo, la maestra Rin nos comenzó hacer actividades lúdicas, para romper el miedo entre si, me acuerdo una de ellas cuando mi novia Kikyo le toca bailar, pero al final quedo muy sonrojadita y con unas pequeñas lagrimitas que le salieron de sus mejillitas, pasaron otras personas cuando en otra actividad les toco a mi hermanita Kagome y Miroku hacer una mini drama, que los dos eran esposos, pero el muy loco se tomo el papel en serio y le dio un beso en la boca mi hermanita en presencia de Inuyasha y la mía, claro los dos nos paramos para detener a Miroku para darle una paliza pero la profesora nos detuvo y nos llamo la atención en ese momento Kikyo se para y me dice:

-lindo, amor tranquilo es un simplemente un juego, me besa y me hace sentar en el asiento donde estaba.

La profesora para las actividades, eran como las 10 de la mañana hora de descanso cada uno de los estudiantes sale de aula, para salir a comer onces Kikyo se quita la mini gabardina y ella también me hace quitármela.

Mientras tanto con la otra pareja salio del aula pero Inuyasha le dijo a mi hermanita, que el le gastaba las onces, ella le dice.

-Claro muchas gracias Inu eres muy lindo, vez que las cosas se pueden hacer bien.

Inuyasha se sonroja, y la toma de los brazos, Mientras tanto el mas pequeño de la clase Shippo nos seguía, cuando escuchamos la voz de el y nos dice.

-Los puedo acompañar me siento solito y ustedes se ven muy lindos los.

Kikyo y yo nos sonrojamos, Shippo se hizo al lado izquierdo de Kikyo, ella le cogio de manita mientras tanto ella me abrazaba por el otro lado, pasando a las otras personas del colegio de San Bartolomé, los hermanos Sango y Kohaku, en ese instante ella no sabia que Miroku estaba de tras de ella para que fuera la novia de el, y Miroku se les acerco y le dijo a Sango.

-Oye linda pequeña niña quiere ser mi novia.

Ella le dice,

Que si pero con una condición, que no busque mas niñas y solamente me mires a mi y a nadie mas.

El acepto lo que le dijo Sango.

Mientras tanto en kiosco Inuyasha le estaba comprando las onces a mi hermanita, y yo le estaba atrás de el hablando y cosas como de proteger a nuestras novias de el loco de Miroku. Mientras tanto Kikyo y mi hermanita Kagome estaba hablando en un árbol grande que tenia alguna extraña luz color púrpura o color casi rosado, pero ellas se quedaron quietas a ver ese resplandor, cuando Inuyasha y yo llegamos ella nos dijeron.

-Hermanito e Inuyasha queremos mostrarles algo que hay en este árbol.

Nosotros dijimos:

-Que es

Ellas nos explicaron que era una luz extraña, que nos decía nombres, mientras ellas comenzaron a comer Inuyasha y yo comenzamos a sacar a que cosa que nos decía el nombre de cada uno, pero cuando logramos sacar era un perla muy linda y brillante que la misma luz nos cegó y ella se partió en cuatro fragmentos grandes y cada uno de ellos se incrusto en los cuerpos de mi hermanita, de mi linda Kikyo, Inuyasha y yo. Pero que era esa perla extraña. Cuando despertamos estaba sonando el timbre para regresar al aula de clases pero cada uno de los cuatro se sentía extraño por dentro, si algo nos protegiera.

Llegamos a la aula y todos nos miraban muy extraños por la energía que sentían de nosotros. En ese momento seguían la profesora Rin dando explicaciones para los siguientes días y para hacer como era el manejo de las clases para cada uno.

Ya eran como las 12 o a 1 de la tarde sonó el otro timbre, era el turno de las chicas de comprar el almuerzo para ellas y para nosotros. Nos sentamos en el mismo lugar donde aquella perla, transcurrieron como 5 minutos cuando ellas llegaron y son encontraron inconscientes a Inuyasha y a mi, cuando ellas nos vieron así trataron despertaron hasta lo mas pequeño cuidado que sabían en esos casos, cuando recobramos el sentido estábamos cada uno en las piernas de nuestras novias, cuando despertamos por completo nos preguntamos:

-Que nos paso.

Ellas nos dijeron que sintieron un poco de frío a no sentir la energía de cada uno de los dos.

Sonó el otro timbre para terminar el primer día de colegio, ya la profesora Rin que el día de mañana nos daba los horarios de clases, para comenzar ya la otra semana en forme.

Ya era como las 3 de la tarde y sonó el timbre del colegio para salir de regreso a las casas, la profesora Rin nos dijo que nos portamos bien en todo lugar que le pareció un grupo muy trabajador y con algunas parejitas.

La ruta del colegio ya nos estaba esperando, los cuatro nos subimos y nos sentamos en la ruta, por supuesto los cuatro que damos muy rendidos por el primer día de clases, durante el transcurso de regreso a la casa, estamos dormidos sin hacer nada, pero Kagome mi hermanita abrazando muy tiernamente a Inuyasha, y Kikyo abrazándome por igual a mi.

Que será es perla que se dividió en cuatro partes y cada parte se introdujo en cada uno de nosotros que será de nuestro futuro me pregunto en sueños


	3. CUATRO FRAGMENTOS Y CUATRO VIDASparte1

CAPITULO 3 CUATRO FRAGMENTOS Y CUATRO VIDAS (parte 1)

La ruta, llego al barrio Cedritos y a cada uno nos dejaron en nuestra respectivas casas, cuando la ruta del colegio primero llego a la casa de la familia Taisho, despertaron a Inuyasha y Kikyo cada uno se despidió de beso de su respectiva pareja, la ruta siguió su recorrido cuando llegamos a la casa me sentía muy extraño, sentía que alguien me llamaba y me decía:

-Mata mata, mata eres la persona elegida para tener la perla y tener y poder.

Mi hermanita y yo llegamos a la casa, pero nos hizo extraño que nuestra madre Indaric no estaba, la que se encontraba era nuestra abuelita Izayoi.

-Abuela Izayoi a donde esta nuestra madre Indaric.

Ella responde.

-Salio hacer las compras para la cena, de los cuatro, dijo cinco.

Nosotros respondimos:

-Por que cinco, quien es la otra persona.

Ella dice es una persona que conoció su madre en el trabajo, y le gusto para que se su nuevo padre.

Los dos pequeños se pusieron de mal genio y comenzaron a llorar cada uno se entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones sin decir nada.

Ya eran como las 7 de la noche nuestra madre, Indaric llego muy alegre y le pregunto a nuestra abuela.

-A donde están los niños, los vistes llegar.

Ella le contesta.

-Si pero les dije, algo que tenias tu preparado para ellos.

Nuestra madre le dice.

-Como pudiste yo misma les quería decirles a ellos que van a tener un nuevo padre.

Muestra abuelita le dice algo que vio o sintió extraño de los dos.

-hija ve habla con ellos, llegaron ni han bajado a comer nada, llevan llorando mucho tiempo. Será lo que estoy pensado y también les debe estar pasando a los hijos de la familia Taisho.

Madre que sabes al respeto:

-Es la historia de una perla que se divido en cuatro partes y se incrustaron en cuatro jóvenes dos mujeres y dos hombres, ellos eran los guardianes de esa perla. Pero algunos de ellos será controlado por la maldad y solamente, el sacrifico de su persona amada y dicho efecto o la maldicen será rota.

Nuestra madre comienza a llorar y dice:

-No quiero eso mis hijos son mis únicos tesoros, de mi esposo Origumo que en paz descanse.

Izayoi, le dice a su hija.

-Mira aquí están bajando, pero tu hija se siente algo extraño su energía vital no se siente.

Madre como estas, le dice mi hermanita. Y yo le dijo:

-Como pudisteis madre hacernos esto a nosotros que somos nuestros hijos.

Caigo desmayado y pierdo el conocimiento, todas dicen.

-Hermanito que te pasa, no le incumplas la promesa tu novia Kikyo.

-Hijo que te pasa, vamos levante y alégrame la vida como tú haces

-Nieto vamos despierta tu energía esta extraña.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Taisho, también estaban el mismo problema. En la casa me subieron a mi cuarto llamaron a uno de los médicos de la familia que era Midodiko, era muy excelente en su trabajo, y sabia cosas que un medico ordinario no sabia, y ella les comenzó hablar del mismo tema que Izayoi le estaba hablando a su hija Indaric. Y comenzó hablar.

Mientras yo estaba durmiendo y sintiendo dolores en mi cabeza, Midodiko comenzó hablar. Esto comienza mucho tiempo atrás cuando dos familias eras las guardianes de una perla extraña llamada la perla de Shikon, pero esa perla se partido en cuatro pedazos grandes y aquellos trozos o fragmentos se incrustaron en cuatro jóvenes dos mujeres y dos hombres, gracias a esa perla los mujeres comenzaron a manejar poderes muy estaños y hacían cosas que ningún humano ordinario no podía hacer, mientras a los hombres les crecían unas pequeñas orejitas color blanco luna, mira lo que le esta pasando a tu hijo Gustavo le están creciendo unas pequeñas orejas, también le esta pasando al hijo de los Taisho y a su hija que tiene una fuerza de Sacerdotisa muy fuerte, mientras yo seguía durmiendo, sentía que mi hermanita tenia una energía fuerte pero a la vez muy tranquilizante. Midodiko seguía hablando cuando de pronto me desperté y sentí raro mi cabecita, apenas desperté, vi a mi hermanita que había cambiado de ropa extrañamente y tenía un kimono muy lindo, su cabello negro largo sin recoger y una mirada muy linda y tierna. Ella se acerco y me digo estas palabras:

-Hermano dame tu parte de la perla, sino lo haces por las buenas, yo lo hare por las malas.

Ella se desmaya en mis hombros, en ese instante sonó la puerta y era Kanna con sus dos hijos Kikyo e Inuyasha.


	4. CUATRO FRAGMENTOS Y CUATRO VIDASparte2

CAPITULO 3 CUATRO FRAGMENTOS Y CUATRO VIDAS (parte 2)

Kanna llega a la casa, muy preocupada por lo que le esta pasando a Inuyasha Taisho, mientras tanto Kikyo esta en plena transformación de sacerdotisa, la persona que fue abrirle la puerta fue mi abuelita Izayoi, encontró a la familia Taisho los hizo entrar, también les dijo que subieran a la habitación de nosotros. Comenzaron a subir y por supuesto Kikyo salio a correr en busca de mi, por su parte Inuyasha en busca de mi dulce hermanita. Cuando ellos llegaron a la habitación mía, Kikyo se lanzo abrazarme y me lleno de besos, por su parte Inuyasha se dio un simple beso ya que todos estaban reunidos comenzaron hablar como hacen para solucionar el problema de Inuyasha Taisho y lo mío, pero mi hermana Y Kikyo tenían salvación, durante que Kikyo esta a mi lado mis orejas, desaparecen. Por su parte también ocurre con Inuyasha.

Mientras los demás salen Kikyo ser queda conmigo en mi habitación, por su parte Kagome coge a Inuyasha y lo hala, y lo entra a su habitaron mientras tanto Kikyo se entra a mi cama y me abraza, y a la vez ella me esta dando un poco de su energía de sacerdotisa y ella me dice:

-Gustavo quieres aprender un poco de mis poderes de sacerdotisa.

Le respondí:

-Bueno, pero creo que no seria tan bueno como tu eres, mi linda y querida Kikyo.

Ella me dice te voy a enseñar todo lo que sé, para que los dos seamos unos grandes sacerdotes o High Priest.

Mientras tanto seguíamos hablando Kikyo, se queda dormida en mi cama por supuesto también yo me quedo dormido con ella en la cama los dos quedamos muy tiernos, en pose de beso mientras tanto, no escuchamos nada de una pelea que estaban entre Inuyasha y mi hermana Kagome.

Pausa del autor

(Chicas ojala que no me maten, por lo que voy a escribir ahora).

La persona que se dio cuenta, que estábamos durmiendo, fue mi abuelita Izayoi, cerro la puerta, durante la noche los dos nos sentíamos raros, por era la primera vez que doramos juntos, por supuesto toda la noche me la pase sonrojado, por su parte Kikyo abrazándome y dándome besitos. En mi pequeña mente inocente me sentía raro, cuando me levante a cambiarme de ropa tenia un uniforme muy raro como de un Hihg Priest, de inmediato Kikyo se despierta y me dice te vez muy lindo, tierno y elegante con ese traje de Priest, comienzo a balbucear, hablando cosas sin sentido de pronto Kikyo se quito la parte de arriba del kimono, y me besa apasionadamente, yo sonroje no pude hacer nada, del puro beso me desmaye, mientras tanto Kikyo me decía, Gustavo tu vida me pertenece ahora, nuestros fragmento se van a unir, con eso nuestras almas también. Cuando me desperté Kikyo estaba sin su parte de arriba del kimono, yo con mi pijama puesta no se como demonios ella me coloco mi pijama. Me desperté Kikyo, estaba a mi lado durmiendo otra vez en la cama casi semi desnuda, fue una noche muy caliente apenas, con mi poca edad que tengo, al día siguiente, de buenas era un sábado que yo recuerde, me levante me coloque mi bata pero note que Kikyo ya no se encontraba en la habitación, pero apenas cuando abrí la puerta, encontré a Kikyo con una bandeja con unos deliciosos desayunos que mi madre nos hizo a los dos, especialmente ella me dice te voy a dar el desayuno claro si tu quieres.

Yo me sonroje, le dije claro como tu quieras, eres mi diosa mi linda Kikyo te amo mucho.

Por otra parte, mi hermanita Kagome e Inuyasha hicieron las pases, pero mi madre Indaric les dijo, estas palabras:

-Ustedes no pueden llevar un noviazgo tierno como, Kikyo y Gustavo siempre los veo peleando en todo momento.

La persona que hablo fue Inuyasha, le dijo:

-Señorita Higurashi, es que yo peleo mucho, a veces me salgo de casillas y no comprendo bien a su pequeña hija Kagome, por eso lo lamento mucho y prometo que no volveré a pelear con ella.

Indaric le acepto la disculpa al pequeño Inuyasha, también le llamo la atención a Kagome. Y tu Kagome por que peleas tanto con Inuyasha.

Kagome dice:

-Madre es que a veces tanpoco lo entiendo mucho, y sabes que mi hermano me enseño hacer malgeniado, por eso a veces pelamos por tontadas madre lo lamento mucho.

Bien muchachos, eso es lo que quería escuchar.

Mira quien llego a saludar.

-Madre buenos días, hermanita e Inuyasha otra vez peleando.

-Días señorita Indaric, hermano, Kagome por que pelean mucho, aprendan de Gustavo y yo no peleamos, si peleamos comenzamos hablar cual es el problema y lo razonamos.

La pareja, de Kagome e Inuyasha se sonrojan y los cuatro comienzan a jugar por toda la casa, claro todavía éramos muy inocentes, pero quien se sabe.

Los cuatro salimos al patio a jugar. Kagome mi hermanita corría para atrapar a Inuyasha. Por mí parte tenía a Kikyo sobre mis hombros; nuestros fragmentos se desprendieron de nuestros cuerpos y se fundieron en uno solo. Nuestras facciones cambiaron mucho, también nuestros conocimientos escolares y de todo tipo. Me sentía muy extraño.

Kikyo se encontraba muy asustada. Me pidió que la bajara de mis hombros y mientras lo hacía ella dijo algo que me sonrojó:

-Oye mi lindo Hihg Priest, te ves muy guapo, hermoso y fuerte. Creo que nuestra misión comenzará ahora que nuestros cuerpos han cambiado.

Quedé sorprendido la forma en como cambió mi dulce y querida Kikyo, ahora la veía más hermosa, con un cuerpo envidiable.

Unos senos que me hacían sonrojar, su lindo cabello negro que caía detrás de su ceñida cintura. La persona que tenía el fragmento era yo así que Kikyo era la responsable de purificar la mitad de la perla. La persona que vio el cambio fue, Izayoi por supuesto ella ya sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Entramos a las casa supuesto, mi madre Indaric pegó un grito apenas nos vio entrar a la casa pero cuando ella sintió mi olor se calmó un poco. Al vernos entrar a Kikyo y a mí se sentía muy feliz ya que el hombrecito de la casa había crecido. Kikyo su parte se sentía muy extraña con su nueva figura.

Izayoi le comenta a Indaric lo que sucedió ya que Inuyasha y Kagome seguían iguales.

Kikyo me hace subir a mi habitación, para hablar algunas cosas se coloca su traje de sacerdotisa y me dice lo siguiente.

-Mira mi lindo Priest te voy a describir cómo me siento ahora.

Me sonrojó, ella comienza.

Ahora tengo una dulce, tierna, blanda piel color casi blanco, mis lindos ojos color chocolate son mas llamativos y lindos, un cuerpo con una cintura que me gusta, hace realzar mi hermoso traje de sacerdotisa y la parte mas hermosa son mi senos de tamaño mediano que me hace sonrojar cuando mi lindo novio me dice cosas lindas, por ultimo mi hermoso cabello largo negro que lo tengo mas debajo de mi hermoso traserito.

Apenas que Kikyo se termino de describir, me dice ahora te voy a describir como eres yo apenas me sonrojo como un tomate, pobre de mi dije en mi ella comenzó.

-Ahora tienes, una piel Suave, tierna, blanda y un color casi morena, ella me iba describiendo, a la ves tocándome mi cuerpo y dándome besitos, me toca el pelo mi lindo Priest tienes un pelo suave y liso, tus ojos color café oscuros son muy lindos, alegres los tienes así gracias a mi llegue a tiempo para salvarte de la oscuridad que te estaba comiendo.

Pasando a la otra pareja, mi madre Indaric y mi linda abuelita Izayoi estaban pensando por que Kagome e Inuyasha no cambiaron en nada, Izayoi le dice ellos todavía no están maduros para que la perla se desprendan de sus cuerpos y cambien, pero las personas que estuvieron en contacto, con Kikyo y Gustavo también sufrirán cambios. Pero lo que yo recuerde de la historia de la perla de Shikon es que alguna de las parejas comienza hacer cosas malas y su energía se volverá mala, habrá rivalidad entra los dos parejas Dios, no quiera que nuestra familia una tragedia. Mira ya están cansaditos, de jugar todo el día.

-Madre pero que pasa con Kikyo y Gustavo no han salido de su habitación.

-Hija déjelos, quieren conocer sus nuevos cuerpos y sus nuevas habilidades.


	5. CUATRO FRAGMENTOS Y CUATRO VIDASparte3

CAPITULO 3 CUATRO FRAGMENTOS Y CUATRO VIDAS (parte 3)

En mi habitación Kikyo, comenzó las clases para que yo comenzara mi camino de sacerdote como ella.

Y me dijo:

-Lo primero que debes hacer, es comenzar a meditar y no pensar en nada, así tu aura de Priest comenzará a salir a frote.

En plena meditación mi energía se torna de un color azul y la perla comienza a dar un brillo fuerte. Algo que no sabía era que la joya me absorbía si alguien sabe lo de la perla que me succiona mi vigor interior seria una gran ventaja para un ataque del enemigo. Así no podré cuidar de mi gran amor Kikyo. Por el otro lado Inuyasha comenzó a sentirse raro e igual Kagome, empezaron a crecer mas que Kikyo y yo. Pero la única diferencia es que la perla no salio de sus cuerpos y la perla ya tenían un color negro.

Su energía ya era muy negativa, le dije a Kikyo que tengo un presagio de algo malo la perla de Shikon nos dialogo dijo que ya salieron las personas traidoras de la perla cuyo personaje los esta utilizando, la persona que los esta controlando es alguien conocido de los dos Kikyo y Gustavo, por ahora no los puedo ayudar la voz que nos hablo termino y me desmaye en ese mis rato Inuyasha entro a la casa con Kagome Inuyasha manda a Kagome a mi cuarto mientras tanto el hizo un hechizo que durmió a mi linda madre Indaric, e incluso también a mi abuela Izayoi. Kagome entra a la habitación y tenia un traje de Priest mi diferente a la primera vez que la vi.

Su traje era ceñido y dejaba ver su esbelta figura, la parte de arriba que describía sus senos grandes, a la vez notaba muy cambiada a mi hermana con ese traje ella me dice hermano dame tu parte de la perla de Shikon Kikyo. En su intento de salvarme de Kagome paraliza a Kikyo con conjuro insólito, mi hermana comenzó a decirme palabras dulces algo admiradas que me también paralizaron de la nada ella saca un flecha, un arco con 10 fragmentos envenenados y con energía maligna me lanza la flecha pero antes me da un beso en la boca, me dice eres mi lindo hermanito te quiero mucho pero me estorbas para mi misión. Aquella flecha lanzada por Kagome que se me clava en mi pecho, lo cual los 10 fragmentos están haciendo de las suyas la rato llego Inuyasha el le dice a Kagome

- Buen trabajo vámonos de aquí nuestro amo nos llama-

En el cuarto aparece una sombra negra diciendo buen trabajo, mis queridos elegidos deberían ustedes dos adelantarse. Yo tengo algo que hacer aquella sombra atrapa a mi linda Kikyo, ella estaba inconsciente y comencé a gritar pero aquella sombra hacia que los fragmentos envenenados y con energía maligna me estuviera torturando lentamente no se como Kikyo se despierto pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Me sentía torturado la flecha que lanzó Kagome, Intentaba sacar la saeta pero la energía que está emanaba quemaba mis manos. Comencé a maldecir lo bajo la vira se incrusto poco a poco. Kikyo me decía que no siguiera haciéndolo ya que estaba matándome lentamente.

Le dije, a ella.

-Amor se que tu también estas sufriendo mucho, pero yo también estoy con esta tortura gracias a Kagome nunca pensé que ella hubiera podido hacer lo que hizo-.

Ella, me responde.

-Gustavo también siento tu dolor, pero no es para que maldigas, y te mates solito-.

Seguía en el intento de sacar la saeta pero mi torpeza es más grande que mi virtud sostenía la flecha con mis manos, pero cada vez que sostenía la vira con mis manos, pero no funcionaba. Lo único que hacia era quemarlas lo que me producía mucha frustración, maldecía y lo hacia repetidas veces. De pronto sentí como la vira tocaba mi corazón lo que hizo que quedara inconsciente.

Cambio de narrador.

Kikyo pedía ayuda gritaba.

-Mi gran amor ha quedado inconsciente no puedo sentir su energía vital-.

Intente poder escabullirme de la penumbra, no se de dónde saque las fuerzas necesarias para meditar algunas palabras y poder escapar de esa sombra que nos atormentaban. Baje apresuradamente a la cocina, a ver si se encontraba Indaric o Izayoi, pero por desgracia ninguna de las dos se hallaba en la casa. Me extrañe pero en eso momento no tenia tiempo de pensar en mas por a mi Gustavo. Me encontraba tan enceguecida por la desesperación que no me di cuenta que la sombra la que luche de nuevo se había apoderado de mi cuerpo. Hizo un rápido movimiento y caí al suelo, me encontraba totalmente desprotegida y ese estaba listo para acabar conmigo, cerré mis ojos esperando. Pero algo la detuvo observe dos siluetas que estaban en pie, para mi sorpresa eran dos high Priest que vinieron en mi rescate. Me sentía débil lo único que me importaba era salvar la vida de mi gran amor por eso les pedí que se encargaran de el.

Observé el enfrentamiento desde donde me encontraba. Una de las Priest se encargaba de mí, me decía que su nombre era Melody.

Le comenté sobre lo que le sucedía a Gustavo.

Ella me pregunto qué quién era Gustavo, estaba tan débil que había olvidado decirle de quién se trataba.

Le dije con mucha tristeza que se trataba de mi gran amor, la persona a quien yo amo y a quien entregue mi corazón. Él estaba entre la vida y la muerte ya que una flecha atravesó su pecho y llegó a tocar parte de su corazón, pero que por suerte aún estaba vivo. Ya no podía sentir su energía sólo logro percibir la energía de priest, le pedí por favor que se encargara de él lo más pronto posible que me dejara a mi que yo me encontraba bien. No quería perderlo ya que es lo único que tengo.

-Mira chica, es que nuestro deber es cuidar de ti y tu amor por son los priest de la joya de las cuatro almas, mira ya mi hermana Yre derroto a la penumbra pensé que era una de las principales sombras del mal-.

Hermana Yre.

-Dime hermana Melody-.

-tenemos otro trabajo salvar la vida, de un nuevo priest-.

-de acuerdo como tú ordenes, hermana Melody-.

Observe a las dos priest que lograron por fin derrotar a la oscuridad, Melody por su parte terminó de curarme. Fuimos a la habitación de Gustavo para que vieran cual era su situación pero cuando llegamos nos llevamos una gran sorpresa y desafortunadamente no se trataba de algo bueno.

Mi lindo Gustavo se desangraba y no sólo eso su sangre era de un color que no era normal; era un morado oscuro, sus ojos estaban brillantes por el espíritu de lucha que mantuvo para salvarme, luego pronuncio unas palabras:

-amor, te quiero demasiado, y deseo convertirme en un priest para poder cuidartee...

Luego cayo al suelo, la priest me dijo que mi Gustavo estaba punto de morir, que lo mejor era llevarlo a la casa de ellas para intentar quitarle la flecha y salvarlo.

Ella me dice:

-Chica nuestro hogar no queda en esta dimensión para que los dos estén a salvo, no queremos que ustedes dos mueran hacen una hermosa pareja, es mejor que los dos vinieran con nosotros-.

¿Qué debemos hacer entonces díganmelo que haré lo que sea con tal de salvar la vida de mi amado, mi alma si es que la necesitan la entregaría para este fin. Ya que así también cuidaremos de la joya?

-Chica claro es tu alma que necesitamos para salvar la vida de el, pero tu no vas a morir muchacha, no quiero que este joven pierda a su amor-.

Gracias. Ustedes utilizarán mi alma para lograr fundirlas en una sola. Estoy plenamente segura de quieres estar con él y sé que él quiere lo mismo. Pero lo único que me importa en este momento es poder sacar esa vira que no lo deja vivir, lo que le causa mucho sufrimiento.

-Chica lo primero que debe hacer, es quitarle la parte de la joya de las cuatro almas, a tu amado es la única forma que sus almas estén fundidas para siempre-.

Pero lo primero, es lo primero la flecha.

-busca a un hombre llamado Mioga el te ayudara aquietarle la flecha, a tu amado, y también le puedes pedir medicamentos y hiervas para quitarle el dolor, el veneno pero mejor debes llevar la perla contigo así estará en buenas manos-.

Por orden de Melody y Yre aquí presentes, iré a buscar a las personas que mencionaron, pero antes de irme quisiera poder darle un beso a mi amado, tal vez en este momento no pueda sentirlo, lo cual es muy triste; pero lo es más el marcharme a una tierra desconocida sin él que siempre cuide de mí. Camino hasta el umbral de la puerta mientras unas lágrimas se hacen presentes.

Comencé a caminar sin muchas ganas, no quería separarme de un instante del cuerpo de mi amado Gustavo. Pero intenté no mirar atrás y seguir con mi camino, total este viaje lo emprendí con el fin de salvarlo. Unos pasos más adelante una canción se hizo presente en mi cabeza: si tú no estás aquí. Cada palabra de aquella canción me hacía recordar todos los momentos fantásticos que viví con él y reanimó mis ganas de continuar por el inhóspito camino que me esperaba. Seguí mi marcha sin dar un paso atrás aún sabiendo que el dolor de el hombre que amo es muy fuerte y que en cualquier momento puede perder la vida. Pero ese dolor es mi propia vida porque él es todo para mí. Seguí pensando en la canción, lo que me hace extrañarlo aún más; quise cantarla para ver si sus notas fundidas con mi entonación pudieran llegar al profundo sueño que él estaba viviendo ponía todas mis esperanzas en que el viento arrastrara aquellas palabras y le dieran fuerza para seguir a mi lado.

NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME SOBRA EL AIRE

NO QUIERO ESTAR ASI

SI TU NO ESTAS LA GENTE SE HACE NADIE

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ NO SE

QUE DIABLOS HAGO AMANDOTE

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ SABRAS

QUE DIOS NO VA A ENTENDER POR QUE TE VAS

NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME FALTA EL SUEÑO

NO QUIERO ANDAR ASI

LATIENDO UN CORAZON SIN DUEÑO

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ NO SE…

DERRAMARE MIS SUEÑOS SI ALGUN DIA NO TE TENGO

LO MAS GRANDE SE HARA LO MAS PEQUÑO

PASARE UN CIELO SIN ESTRELLAS ESTA VEZ

TRATANDO DE ENTENDER QUIEN HIZO UN INFIERNO EL PARAISO

NO TE VAYAS NUNCA PORQUE

NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN TI

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME QUEMA EL AIRE

SI TU NO ESTAS NO SE

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ


	6. MI ENTRENAMIENTO PARA SALVAR LA VIDA DE

CAPITULO 4 MI ENTRENAMIENTO PARA SALVAR LA VIDA DE MI AMOR

Continúe mi camino donde seguía entonando la canción, cuyas notas el viento las arrastraba y esperaba que las llevara al profundo sueño en el que estaba mi amado deseo volverlo a ver a mi lado, ver sus ojos cafés oscuros de los que me enamoré, apenas cuando era yo una niña y el un persona muy solitaria triste ya que la oscuridad lo estaba consumiendo pero gracias a mi amor y buenos sentimientos ló logre rescatarlo del mal, pero ahora que su vida esta en peligro y mi deber es salvarlo y estar con él toda una eternidad. Logré llegar a una cabaña agradable con muchas plantas, arboles, frutas.

Sentía una paz en mi corazón cálmame un poco cuando vi a un anciano que aparenta 345 años Se acerca y me dice.

-Quien eres chica, que deseas de mí-.

Yo le respondí he venido para que me ayudes en algo importante no me importa lo que tienes, solo que dos priest de nombres Melody y Yre me hablaron de ti que viniera a este lugar para salvar la vida de un persona especial para mi, y no quiero perderlo.

El anciano me dice -bien chica pasaste la prueba, ahora te podre entrenar y darte las cosas que necesitas para salvar a tu persona especial-.

Cuando terminé de escuchar esas palabras resbalaron por mis mejillas unas cuantas lagrimas una cuantas lagrimas, pero aquí ya comenzarla prueba es para ser la mejor priest del mundo.

-Bien chica me dijo el por que mañana comenzará tu entrenamiento de una semana, no tardaremos mucho, ya que una vida esta en peligro-.

El anciano me pidió entrar a la cabaña donde observe muchas cosas, extrañas, pinturas que no tenia idea que existiera. Dentro la cabaña sentía mi alma un poco relajada como si Dios me dio un hermoso arrullo para relajarme y pensar en una mañana distinta; donde podré ver a mi amor a mi lado. El anciano se acerco y me dijo que su nombre es Mioga, y que era un monk un tipo de priest y guerrero el luego de un instante comenzó a hacerme preguntas como de que parte vengo como me llamo, cosas así por el estilo el anciano me ofreció un poco de arroz cocido con un poco de caldo de pescado, por cierto estaba delicioso nunca había probado algo así en mi corta vida.

Terminé de degustar tan exquisita comida. Pero luego el sueño se apoderó de mi cuerpo, así que el anciano me llevó a una muy linda y cómoda habitación. Aquel confortable cuarto me recordaba mucho el mío. Escuché al anciano decirme que descansara y luego de esto cerró la puesta tras él. Observe una cama muy cómoda la cual, me recosté en ella y comencé a mirar el techo donde comencé a pensar en mi amor que ya se encontraba bien, mis ojos color chocolate se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente mis ultimas palabras que pronuncié antes de que dar profundamente dormida.

-Gustavo amor te quiero mucho-.

Durante la noche dormí bien sin preocuparme de nada, a la mañana siguiente el anciano Mioga toca la puerta de mi habitación escuche al anciano que me dijo que era la hora de levantarme me di cuenta que todavía era de noche, me levante de mi cama camine un poco por la habitación mientras mi cuerpo y mente despertaban me dispuse a entrar al baño donde había una ducha con una boca de dragón grande donde caía agua completamente cristalina con olor a campo nunca había disfrutado de este placer de la madre naturaleza, mientras esta duchándome escuche al anciano que me había dejado un traje nuevo de priest para mi entrenamiento.

Salí del baño del baño envuelta con una toalla grande y de color blanco y otra pequeña para mi cabello, abrí la puerta de la habitación. Encontré en el piso un traje extraño de priest que por primera vez lo había visto recogí del suelo y lo coloque en la cama. Comencé a secarme el cuerpo y completar la vestimenta de priest, todo el ropaje era muy extraño pero muy sexy y hermoso. Empecé a vestir el tan bello traje; No me di cuenta que ya me encontraba vestida y bien arreglada para mi entrenamiento. Salía de mi habitación mientras recogía mi cabello con un listón blanco muy suave, llegue al lugar donde comí la noche anterior; el anciano Mioga me pido que me sentara a desayunar. Lo que alcanzo a recordar fue que desayune fue un arroz con leche de coco y un juego de naranja.

Salí de la cabaña con el anciano. Todavía era de noche, observaba una madrugada muy linda sin ninguna nube. Veía la luna grande y brillante, el anciano me dijo que comenzara a sentir las auras de las plantas, animales y de la luna que estaba brillando. Esto me ayudara a que mi aura de priest fluya.

-Me siento extraña, veo un aura blanca que fluye sobre mí, pero además siento otra energía en mi cuerpo-.

El anciano me dice que es la energía de la luna que me esta brindando su poder a mi.

-Gracias maestro, seguiré concentrándome. Veía como mi aura se expandía poco a poco. Me encontraba muy alegre por lo que estaba haciendo y comencé a observar como el sol comenzaba a sacar sus largos rayos hermosos los cuales me brindaron mucha energía-.

Bien Kikyo, concluiste tu entrenamiento del manejo de las auras, ahora seguirás con este entrenamiento, mira lo que voy hacer con el árbol.

-observé con atención lo que hizo el maestro Mioga. Sentí que saco algo de su aura como unas flechas blancas y un arco dorado, y comenzó a lanzarlas al árbol-.

Ahora Kikyo tu turno.

-Comencé a fluir mi aura, y empecé a pensar en flechas y un arco. Cuando logre sacar el arco, mi energía cambio bruscamente, sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera tan pesado como el plomo. Proseguí a sacar las flechas, comencé a pensar en saetas pensé mucho en mi amor Gustavo y logre sacar 10 viras muy lindas de color amarillo y empecé a lanzar las flechas al árbol-.

Felicitaciones Kikyo, eres una buena estudiante. Por ahora esto es suficiente vamos a elaborar los medicamentos para tú persona especial, mira con atención que tipo de hierbas o plantas voy recogiendo porque un arbusto mal utilizado puede ser la propia muerte para una persona ordinaria.

Observaba a mi maestro escogiendo hierbas y escuché que me dijo: oreja de gato, bolsa del pastor. Me explico que sirve para curar y limpiar la sangre contaminada de un cuerpo humano; también escuché que para combatir el envenenamiento plantas muy conocidas en mi país Colombia como el Café. Escuche atentamente el nombre de una planta cuyo nombre me hizo reír que es pringa moza, también me hablo de té y finalmente Yerba de primavera. El maestro me decía que cada planta tiene su energía mágica para que dar efecto en la persona con problemas en su cuerpo.

Entramos a la cabaña a una habitación muy extraña que tenia cosas o instrumentos de botánica. Lo primero que hizo fue machacar la oreja de gato con la bolsa del pastor, le hecho un poco de sábila que tenia ya almacenado, vi como el poco de sábila tomo un color verde claro. Él me dice ya está listo el remedio para curar el color de la sangre; ahora para el envenenamiento mezcló la pringa moza con el té y la hierba de primavera. Mientras que él revolvía las planta me ordenó machacar los granos de café sin desperdiciar ningún nutriente. Me alcanzó una vasija grande, donde agité todo y se lo alcancé para que combinara con lo demás. Vi como las dos preparaciones se convirtieron en una sola de color amarillo y un olor agradable. Luego me dice que los remedios ya están listos.

Me encontraba ya en el segundo día, donde mi maestro me hablo de una técnica extraña, que es el llamada: de las serpientes caza almas. Aquella técnica era algo complicada, decía mi maestro. Que el aprendizaje de esta técnica dura dos días enteros sin descanso.

Observaba a Mioga mi sensei que sostenía con su poder varias serpientes de un color blanco con ojos oros las cuales poseían almas o energía de la naturaleza. Comencé a meditar; rápidamente saque mi aura, ahora mi instructor me dice comenzara a pensar en una serpiente grande que la puedo manejar con mi energía. Me concentro con los poderes que me ofrece la naturaleza así podre emprender este duro entrenamiento cerré mis ojos ya con mi aura afuera de mi cuerpo. Pensé a una serpiente gran de color planto con ojos azules. De repente sentí algo que estaba en mi alrededor eran cuatro serpientes blancas con ojos azules, no lo podía creer tenia a mis ojos algo que nunca en mi vida había visto ni sentido: este poder tan maravilloso.

El tercer día de entrenamiento durante la madrugada del mismo. Comencé el manejo de las serpientes, lo cual me llevó hasta el cuarto día porque al mismo tiempo estaba perfeccionado otra técnica: santuary. Ya en mi último día el maestro me dijo:

-Kikyo quieres aprender una técnica buena y eficiente que te puede servir en cualquier momento, esta técnica es muy peligrosa pero eficaz en las batallas-.

-claro, que última técnica me vas a enseñar-. Le respondí

-Es el Asura técnica de ataque y defensa-.

-Bueno maestro, ¿cómo comienzo con este mi último entrenamiento?-.

Kikyo saca tu aura con una serpiente cazadora. Ahora intenta atacarme empecé con el ataque, pero mi serpiente fue destruida. El maestro elaboro un campo de energía donde mi serpiente fue derrotada la cual sufrí el mismo daño que ella donde mi cuerpo y alma sintieron un poco de dolor por la serpiente es parte mi energía vital. Bien Kikyo concéntrate bien hazlo te falta un poco. Medité lo suficiente y almacené un poco de mi energía, logré hacer una serpiente de color dorado y larga la cual formó un campo de energía poderoso a la vez me saqué mi arco y mis flechas doradas. Mi maestro me ordeno atacar y lo hice, cuando logré mí embestía mi instructor logro esquivarla ofensiva mía, me felicito y me dijo:

-Hoy termina tu entrenamiento ya es hora que vuelvas donde tus maestras y tu amado-.


	7. UN RETORNO FELIZ

CAPITULO 5 UN RETORNO FELIZ

Pasó la semana de mi riguroso entrenamiento, donde aprendí muchas cosas de mi maestro Mioga él me ha ayudado a mejorar tanto como persona, como sacerdotisa; así que ahora me encamino a ver a mi lindo Gustavo.

Aquí antes de mi regreso quisiera tener una linda familia con mi amor lindo quiero hacer eso.

Comencé mi retorno por un largo sendero que llevaba al lugar donde realizaría la prueba como sacerdotisa. Durante el pasaje llegó a mi mente una linda melodía que recordé cuando mi amado acaba de recibir esa vira maldita que lo dejo en un sueño profundo.

Comencé a entonarla con todo mi corazón, cada palabra que salía de mí interior era algo bello, aquella melodía tan linda es Every Rose Has Its Thorn:

Ambos estamos tristes al anochecer

Aunque los dos estemos juntos

Nada creo que sea igual

Por dentro estamos lejos, lo ves

A gran distancia de aquí

No quiero lastimarte

No quiero verte llorar

Porque cada rosa tiene su espina

Como cada noche su final

Como un pájaro canta

Esa triste canción

Rosas con espinas son

Escuche esa canción en el radio

Y escuche al locutor hablar

Cuando algo viene fácil se va

Pero quiero amarte lo sabes

Como nunca lo he podido hacer

Se que voy a extrañarte ahora

Tengo que partir por que se que...

Cada rosa tiene su espina

Como cada noche su final

Como un pájaro canta

Esa triste canción

Rosas con espinas son

Y aunque no pueda comprender

Puedo sentir todavía el dolor

Nada más puedo decir por que ahora

Por que ahora me iré

Cada rosa tiene su espina.

Termine de cantarla aquella melodía te sentía como estuviera cada vez mas cerca de mi lindo Gustavo. Pase por un pasaje muy lindo lleno de cerezos eso llena de alegría mi alma, por me di cuenta que por fin regrese de mi entrenamiento. Observe la cabaña de las Priest, comencé a correr de la pura energía que tenía note algo en mi interior que no comprendía la extraña sensación que sentía, llegue a la chozuela por supuesto toque la puerta la persona que me abrió el torno fue Yre apenas cuando me vio ella no podía creerlo de lo rápido que volví de mi entrenamiento, ella me dijo que entrara en la recamara para ver como encontraba a mi Gustavo querido, en la habitación también estaba Melody que le colocaba paños tibios en su frente de el para recuperar algo de sus signos vitales.

Melody me hablo si puede traer algo de medicinas le respondí:

-Si-.

Ella me dice:

-Bien deja ver que remedios lograsteis conseguir-.

Le mostré los dos frascos también le pedí el favor a ella, que si podría intentar despertar a Gustavo.

Ella me dice:

-Claro Kikyo haz lo que aprendiste con Mioga-.

Lo primero que hice fue darle un beso a mi amor lindo, aquella caricia que le di fue un alivio para él. Comenzó a mover los ojos muy lentamente hasta que los abrió muy tiernamente apenas que de nuevo vi sus ojos cafés se me derramaron unas cuantas lagrimas de alegría le dije.

-hola mi lindo Gustavo por fin despertaste-.

Pero él vuelve a su sueño. Cuando él regresó de su trance una fuerte tristeza de apoderó de mí, lo que causó que gritara. Con mis manos tomé esa vira maldita y tirando con fuerza de ella logré arrancarla de su pecho. Apenas que alcance arrebatarle la saeta de su cuerpo, me acorde que tenia pétalos de cerezo que había recogido antes de llegar aquí a la cabaña; le dije a Melody que me alcanzara una vasija y una cuchara para moler los agrádalos y con ellos hacer una crema para curar la herida de la flecha.

Comencé a elaborar la crema para colocársela en su pecho, así podre despertarlo de nuevo y ver sus hermosos ojos. Ya con la pomada preparada emprendí a untar los agrádalos en su pecho, empecé a tararear una linda melodía del film Titanic no se como sentía que mis lagrimas caían lentamente desde mis mejillas hasta su ardor; termine de colocarle la crema de pétalos en su valor, después de eso cogí su mano y la lleve a mis senos. Sentía como el sueño se me apodero de mi cuerpo cerré mis vistas muy suavemente ya estaba tranquila por que tenia a mi amor a mi lado.

Cambio de Narrador.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté en un lugar muy extraño, observaba a una joven muy hermosa que sostenía mi mano en sus senos. Me sonrojé y me levante de la cama con suavidad, retiro mi extremidad de su pecho, y empiezo a caminar fuera de mi recamara, aquel terreno era muy lindo. Sentía como mis fuerzas volvían apenas cuando llegue a una puerta la abrí. Salí de la casa y empecé a observar un lindo paisaje tranquilizante, una joven muy hermosa se me a cerca y me dice:

-Tú debes ser el novio de Kikyo, o me equivoco?-.

-¿Quien eres tu?, ¿quien es Kikyo no recuerdo nada?-.

-Tu nombre es Gustavo, ¿no recuerdas nada?-.

-No recuerdo nada linda joven, eres muy atractiva… ay me duele el corazón-.

-Gustavo mejor te sientas, voy a despertar a tu novia, pero antes te voy a dar un jugo de naranja para que desayunes y no demora mi hermana-.

Aquella chica antes de ir por el jugo de naranja, me da un dulce beso en los labios. En ese momento llega Yre y le dice a Melody

-Que haces hermana, eso esta mal-.

Le dice, Yre a Melody

-No era mi intención hermana, él no recuerda nada y le duele mucho el corazón, mejor iré a despertar a Kikyo para que le de su primera medicina-.

Melody despierta a Kikyo que ella me llevara mi primera medicina. En el camino Yre le da un jugo para que lo lleve y así poder recibir un alivio más efectivo.

Aquella joven que vi por la mañana apenas me desperté llego con un jugo que también lo acompañaba con una cálida sonrisa, además llego con una medicina extraña que me la sirve con el jugo la cual me sentó de maravilla a mi cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo me sentía muy extraño, no entendía con claridad por qué era acompañado por aquella hermosa mujer, no lograba recordar nada respecto a ella, me sentí tan mal que comencé a llorar.

Aquella priest me comienza a dar un lindo beso;… no se como aquella caricia me hace volver los recuerdos de mi amada priest (Kikyo). Ella comienza a llorar y le dije.

-¿Por que lloras mi amor?-.

-¡Lloro por que por fin recuerdas algo de mí!-.

-¡Sí! lo siento mucho amor, no fue mi intención hacerte sufrir-.

-No es tu culpa, sino de esa maldita vira que casi te mata-.

Seguía observando aquel horizonte muy hermoso donde me imagine con mi amada Kikyo casado con ella, y con un par de niños muy hermosos corriendo por todos los lados, ella me da un beso largo en un día hermoso que lo recordare por toda la eternidad.


	8. UN NUEVO PRIEST

Seguía con Kikyo observando aquel paisaje maravilloso, ella comienza hablar:

-Gustavo comenzare a darte un entrenamiento al que yo, sostuve con mi maestro Mioga-.

-¿Por qué, un entrenamiento amor?-.

-Quiero que seas un priest como yo-.

-¿Por qué un priest amor?-.

-para que tengas poderes espirituales, a la vez que seas ágil y sabio-

Seguía escuchando lo que ella me decía, pero una linda y extraña voz pronuncio mi nombre, lo que causó que cayera en una especie de hipnosis y al mismo tiempo algo insólito no me dejaba avanzar donde misterioso sonido, ¿será por mi amor Kikyo? me pregunto.

Seguía escuchado el misterioso sonido Kikyo se preocupo por que hacia caso omiso, Kikyo a ver que no reaccionaba a escuchar sus palabras me sostiene y me coloca la perla de las cuatro almas en el cuello apenas cuando volví a sentir el poder que emana de ella regrese de ese trance Kikyo me dice.

-Hola que alivio que estés bien, es hora de tu medicina otra vez veo que estas recuperando tu semblante de nuevo pero te falta un poco mas-.

Llamare a Yre o Melody para que me traigan un poco de juego y darte el medicamento, se que es muy amargo pero es por tu bien no te quiero perder me decía ella con un poco de tono duro, por mi parte moví mi cabeza haciendo un gesto diciendo que si.

Kikyo entra en la casa y llama a Yre, mientras tanto ella estaba dentro de la choza de las priest de un momento comencé a caminar por los lados de la pradera verde, pero de pronto observé una aura blanca que era la responsable del la misteriosa voz melodiosa que escuchaba; dicha sonata me hace recordar cuando mi hermana,y yo éramos pequeños donde mi madre Indaric entonaba hermosas melodías a nuestro padre Origumo. No se como no tengo recuerdos de mi padre eso me da mucha tristeza, el soplo me comenzó hablar dentro de mis pensamientos decía.

Seguramente será los entrenamientos de Kikyo no se por que me sentía tan extraño, y a la vez tan relajado en mi aura pequeña de priest. Por el momento seguiré mejorado mis actitudes de sacerdote para proteger a mi amada Kikyo, aquella luz que reflejaba la misma silueta de mi madre Indaric.

Pasó un lapso de tiempo donde el soplo seguía hablándome de cosas que aun no entendía. Hablaba hechos ocurridos por la joya de las cuatro almas, los cambios de Kikyo y míos, también los cambios de Inuyasha y Kagome.

Cuando el aura término de hablar de todas las cosas sentía como un agudo dolor en el Corazón me quitaba la vitalidad del cuerpo, pero en el instante que perdía cada ración de fortaleza me iba desplomando hasta que la imagen de luz se convirtió en mi madre Indaric sentía su alma pura y blanca. Su armonía cuando yo era un pequeño en ese instante llega Kikyo y me ve en el regazo del aura que es mi madre Indaric, Kikyo comienza hablar y dice.

-Eres la madre, de mi amado a dónde estabas durante este tiempo-

El aura le dice.

-Se que tu vas hacer la futura esposa de mi hijo y te ordeno cuidarlo de todo mal como el va hacer contigo y quiero que lo entrenes bien para que sea un priest como tú, no quiero que le cuentes que estoy como una aura o un alma por que eso lo pondrá muy triste-.

-De acuerdo Indaric yo lo cuidare bien-.

Después que el aura de Indaric terminara de hablar con Kikyo ella recoge a su amado, lo lleva a la butaca afuera de la cabaña de las priest y comienza a darle la medicina.

Kikyo me comienza a darme las hierbas medicinales donde sentí un gran alivio pero ella me coge de mi extremidad superior, pero durante el efecto del remedio que me ofreció ella caí en un letargo fuerte dónde solo podría escuchar su voz y su calor de su piel mientras me lleva caminando hacia al bosque de las priest ella me dice.

-Gustavo tendrás que aprender esta técnica, para sacar tu aura que duerme en tu cuerpo-.

Le escuche las pocas palabras de mi entrenamiento pero no me encontraba bien por que me encontraba en un letargo muy fuerte que me hacia escuchar cosas que no entendía, Kikyo comenzó a tocarme pero en eso instante mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por si solo, mientras Kikyo me entrenaba Kagome e Inuyasha observaban el entrenamiento pero de pronto salí de mi somnolencia, ya que mis ojos se alumbraron fuerte y mis ropas cambiaron bruscamente me observe y dije.

-Que me paso a donde estoy, por que tengo estas ropas extrañas, que me pasa-.

Kikyo me observaba muy sorprendida que me estaba convirtiendo en un priest guerrero pero en ese mismo instante aparecen y comenzaron hablar:

-Vaya mira como haz cambiado hermano-.

Kagome la veía mas hermosa pero su energía maligna me volvía a dejar en mi estado de letargo mientras tanto Inuyasha comenzaba a luchar con su hermana Kikyo, así en mi estado de insensibilidad intenta defender a mi amada pero Kagome se emprendío a luchar conmigo pero no le podría hacer daño siempre esquivaba sus ataques rápidos decía.

-Basta hermana vuelva la persona de antes quiero verte alegre y amable quiero sentir tu amor de familia-

Kagome me dice

-Tonto con este poder que tengo con mi amado Inuyasha somos más fuertes, que tu patética novia y tú, gracias a nuestros amos Onigumo y Naraku-.

Comenzaron las dos peleas ya intentando defender a Kikyo pero mi hermana Kagome no me dejaba ni dar un paso cada instante de esta pelea era mortal para mi alma enfretarme a mi linda hermana, y a la vez no poder defender a mi amada; paso un rato donde Kikyo hablo en una lengua extraña y todo desaparecio Kikyo me dice:

-Tranquilo Gustavo pasastes tu primera prueba, que era el valor para defender a las personas valiosas-.

Apenas cuando Kikyo termino mi primer entrenmaiento ella me da un beso lindo en los labios apenas un rose, me habla muy tiernamente que salí de mi desanimo por el poco de veneno que dejo la flechas y los fragmentos contaminados de veneno de Oniguno y Naraku.

Llegamos a la cabaña de las priest cada una de ellas, esta inconciente por que Inuyasha con mi hermana las latimaron mucho me di coraje y decedi luchar sin pensar en ese momento aparece Kanna y me observe mi alma, la cual me deja en un letargo muy serio que no podria sentir ninguna sensación humana.


End file.
